


Who spiked the eggnog?

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Who spiked the eggnog?

Dec 11: Holiday Party

 

"Come on, Probie. The eggnog is waiting." Tony pounded on the men's room door.

"Go on. I'll be right there." McGee called out.

"Everything okay?"

"Sure. I'll be right behind you."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah, go on." Taking another dip breath, McGee splashed his face with cold water again. If he didn't show up at the holiday party, Tony would come track him down.

"Ready to talk, yet?"

McGee started. Tony was perched on the edge of his desk; having pushed back McGee's things haphazardly.

"Brought you an eggnog." Tony motioned to a cup on the desk.

"I thought you were going to the party."

"Had to get you out of the men's room. So, what's up?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"No can do. You've been acting strange since mail call. Anything to do with this?" He held up a crumpled wad of paper.

"You went through my trash?" Tim demanded. Tony simply gave him a wry look. "I can't even pretend to be shocked." Tim admitted.

"So, going to tell me what's going on or do I need to read it and then force it out of you?"

McGee picked up the eggnog and perched on Tony's desk clearing the edge in the same way Tony had his. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "It's… uh… It's nothing really."

Tony held up the paper ball and wiggled it.

"Do you remember Landon Grey?"

"Weirdo killer. Thought Deep Six was real. Ended up in the nuthouse."

"Yeah." McGee hung his head. "They wrote me awhile back letting me know it was time for a review of his condition. It was determined he was well enough to be transferred to prison to serve his time."

"He's not coming up for parole."

"No." McGee nervously concentrated on his eggnog. "He's dead. Hung himself. Left a letter in his cell to Agent McGregor and Amy."

"This here." Tony held the paper up again.

McGee shook his head. "That's the letter from the warden."

"You read Gray's letter, yet?"

"No."

Tony nodded his head decisively. Sliding off the desk he made his way around it. He pulled out the middle drawer on the left side and reached in.

"What are you doing?"

"When you try to hide something, you tape it to the inside panel at the second drawer edge. Got it!" Tony crowed triumphantly.

"Tony..."

"Come on. Hurry up."

"Where are you going?"

"Not me, we." Tony pulled him into the stairwell.

"Slow down."

"Hurry up." Tony used the exit to the garage. "Here we are." He pulled out a lighter and tossed it to McGee.

"What?" McGee looked confused.

"You don't need his poison in your life again." Tony held out the lighter. "You did nothing wrong. He was sick. His death isn't your fault. Light it up. Then you and I are going inside and spike the eggnog."

"Gibbs will kill you."

"Who do you think gave me the bourbon?"

McGee took a deep breath and let the flame catch the edge.

Tony smirked as he watched the letters turn to ash.

Stamping on the ashes to be certain they were dead, McGee asked Tony. "Gibbs really gave you bourbon to spike the eggnog?"

"Nope. Nicked it from his desk drawer."

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"If I get caught, I'm blaming Ducky."


End file.
